The Rest of Forever
by The-Queen-of-Hearts29
Summary: Voldemort is finally gone. The Wizarding World is starting to go back to normal. People move on and are finally once again happy. This is a series of one-shots that depict the lives of Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they find their futures.
1. Sanctuary

**Hi Guys! I am back with another story (or series of stories, depending on how you look at it)! Anyways, I just got the idea for this, and I couldn't stop writing. Hopefully everybody else won't be able to stop reading. I kinda plan to write this while writing another FanFic that I am starting to work on and should be up shortly. Basically, whenever I have writer's block or come up with another short story to add, I'll probably post another chapter. So, read, read, and read some more, and then after you do all that, please tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer (because I feel I must): This is J. K. Rowling's rather large beach. I am just playing in the sand for a while.**

* * *

><p><span>Sanctuary<span>

Harry just opened his eyes with a sense of fear. He let the feeling flood him, tired of resisting it for so long. He listened to his deep, ragged breaths for a very long time before he realized that it was all just a dream. For a second he didn't know where he was. He looked around and realized he was in his familiar bed at Hogwarts. The blankets were warm and the pillow was feather soft. He was safe. Then it all flooded back to him. Everything from the past couple months of his life all became perfectly clear in his mind.

"Voldemort is dead," he whispered to himself, and for a second happiness washed though him. _Though, him being dead doesn't make the nightmares go away,_ he added darkly in his head, and the happiness instantly disappeared.

Harry calmed his heartbeat by taking slow deep breaths before he got up. In all reality, he didn't want to leave the bed. The bed gave him a sense of security, a sense of joy. As if all the darkness in the world couldn't touch him while he laid there, safe and warm under the covers. He wouldn't have to face what was waiting for him outside the boy's dormitory. He wouldn't have to see all those who have died and all the tears shed because of their numerous losses. He wouldn't have to hold himself together for the sake of the many others who needed somebody to depend on. He wouldn't have to be the one that they all would look to, who they would all congratulate for an act that he never wanted to do, but had to. He wouldn't have to recall the events of the past few months and tell them to a hundred different people who would all need to know for their own reasons. He could just sleep and let a numbness wash over him. A numbness that would transform him from the famous Harry Potter who everybody revered, to just Harry who had the weight of the world thrust upon him the day his parents died. This bed had become his sanctuary.

But he knew staying in bed also made him a coward. Though everything outside would hard to deal with and depressing, Harry knew he had to be brave. He was a Gryffindor, wasn't he? The Sorting Hat had put him here, and he didn't question it anymore. He knew he was always meant to be one. And if he didn't learn anything else these past couple of months, he learned that he was stronger than he had ever originally imagined. Nothing could compare to how awful everything has been up until today. Nothing could compare to the pain he felt for the people they had lost and memories he would have to carry with him for the rest of his life. But his future was bright, and there won't be any pain in it. Hiding under her covers wasn't going to help fix anything. He had to be brave.

So, he pushed back the covers and welcomed the bright light shining in through the window. He noticed Neville, the only other person in the room, was in his usual bed sleeping. He remembered, vaguely, walking up here. He remembered lying down for the first time in what seemed like weeks. Then, he wondered where Ron, Seamus, and Dean were before remembering that Seamus and Dean were picked up by their parents yesterday, and Ron must have already gone downstairs.

Harry was surprised to see clean robes hanging on the end of his bed. He tried to figure out how they got there for a moment, before giving it up and just accepting it. He, as quietly as possible, grabbed the robes and crept his way to the bathroom so he could wash up before facing the rest of world.


	2. Stimulent

Stimulant

Ron felt very tired and wished he had some coffee to wake him up. The rest of his family was all sitting around him, but none of them were talking. Actually, not really anybody was talking in the Great Hall that morning. Very few people were in the room in the first place. Many of the students who had stayed to fight had left yesterday. All that was leftover was some of the Order of the Phoenix and families who had decided to stay and help clean up what was left of Hogwarts.

A huge wave of sadness was being emitted from the family so strong that it was practically choking Ron. He almost wished that he could rewind back to yesterday, when the happiness and relief of Voldemort's death made them all celebrate. He was avoiding looking at the rest of his family, knowing what he would see. He would see his mother sobbing silently, and his father trying his best to comfort her, but would be failing. He would see an expression of guilt evident on Percy's face and a solemn one on both Bill and Charlie. Ginny would be much like him, trying to be strong for the rest of the family. Only George would be slightly different. His face would remain expressionless, but that was almost worse.

Horace Slughorn had just left the table. He was telling the family how very sorry he was for his family's loss, or some rubbish like that. He was the one who brought around the memory of Fred and that sadness that is brought with it. Ron was so mad at him at the moment that his fingers twitched towards his wand. Ron almost did curse him, but then he relaxed. Slughorn's heart was in the right place, and Ron knew that cursing him wouldn't make him feel any better. It wouldn't bring Fred back.

He was going back to staring at his toast when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He looked up wondering who else was going to bother him, when he saw the only two people who would do the exact opposite. "Harry, Hermione," he said, feeling the first real smile he's had in a long time grow on his face.

Ginny, who was sitting to his right, moved over a bit so that the two of them could fit. Hermione sat next to Ron, and Harry sat in between Hermione and Ginny. Both of them looked exactly like he felt. Exhausted. Yesterday he thought that a good night's sleep would fix it, but now he realized that this exhaustion has been with them for a long time and was going to stay with them for just as long. Sleep wasn't going to help, at least not right away.

But then something odd happened. Hermione grabbed his hand, and he suddenly felt wide awake. She was like a stimulant.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked her. She sighed, leaned her head on his shoulder, and merely answered, "Tired. And you?"

He looked at the rest of his family, who seemed to be pulling themselves together. He then looked at Harry and Ginny who were talking quietly to each other, both with a huge smile on their faces. The room seemed to lose most of its tension. More people were talking happily, and even George seemed to have the ghost of a smile growing on his face.

"Good," he replied, and Ron meant it.


	3. Home

Home

Hermione sat on the steps to the entrance of Hogwarts. She remembered walking up these same steps feeling special. For years she was special, and she was still special. She missed all her classes here. Though she did not regret her decision to drop out, she was still sad about it. There was still so much she needed to learn, so much she missed by not going back for her seventh year. Hermione knew what she wanted. She had already talked to Professor McGonagall, who was the official new headmistress, about coming back to Hogwarts to finish her education.

She looked back at the school. She couldn't believe that it was all over. She was watching the people gathering their belongings together inside. There were multiple Weasleys running around. Mr. Weasley was yelling at the rest of the kids to get moving. He almost took the place of Mrs. Weasley who used to always be the one yelling. Now, Mrs. Weasley seemed to be more subdued, numb, empty. Hermione didn't blame her. She couldn't imagine what losing a child would feel like.

She then saw Filch mopping the floors. She wasn't surprised. They have been doing repairs on the school for two weeks now, and all that was left was a layer of dust over practically everything. This was one of the many times that made Hermione so thankful for magic. Without it Hogwarts would never reopen before the upcoming school year.

"Everybody meet back here in ten minutes. Then we'll all go home," Mr. Weasley yelled.

Hermione felt tears well up into her eyes. Everybody inside the castle was getting ready to go home. Everybody but her. She hardly even knew what home was anymore. She had already gone to Australia to find her parents. They were slightly mad at her for erasing their memories at first, but in all in all just happy that she was safe. Her parents decided that they were going to stay in Australia. Hermione hardly wanted to move all the way across the world. Her whole life was here. Everything she has ever known. So, after talking it over with her parents, Hermione decided to stay in London.

Now her problem was where she was going to go until the upcoming school year. Her parents sold their old house when they moved, and she had nowhere else to go.

Footsteps approaching where she was sitting brought her out of her reverie. She turned to see Ron walking towards her. He sat down next to her, smiling. He asked, "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Go?" Hermione replied confused, "Go where?"

"Home, of course. Where else?"

"Oh, Ron, I could never impose. Especially since your family is in a hard time."

"Imposing? What are you talking about? You know we would never leave you to fend for yourself. Besides, Harry is also coming," he replied.

Hermione thought about it for a second. She realized there was no other place she would rather be at the moment. Home was where Ron and Harry were. Where all of the Weasleys were, in fact. She smiled. "Well, then, I guess I am ready."


	4. Future

Future

Harry was sitting in the living room at the Burrow with George and Ginny. He was happy to see that Mrs. Weasley seems to gain back her motherly glow. She was in the kitchen making dinner. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already at work. Harry didn't know where Ron was, and Hermione also seemed to be missing, but he didn't want to think about what his two best friends were doing.

He was surprised that everything continued so quickly. Not that he believed all of life would stop after Voldemort's death, but he never imagined everything would go back to normal so soon. Like it could be any other summer before school started, and Harry was just staying at the Burrow until it did. The only difference was George. He was by himself for the first time ever, as far as Harry could recall. There always seemed to be a space next to him. A space everybody was waiting to be filled by his twin, but never would. But he seemed to be doing better. He was frowning and looking through papers that Harry bet was about his and Fred's joke shop.

Ginny was sniggering to the right of him. He held her hand tightly, never wanting to let go. He looked at her, taking in her beauty. An almost overwhelming sense of calmness washed over him. He was so happy that he could hold her hand once more without worrying about her safety.

All of a sudden Hermione burst in the room, Ron hot on her tail. Harry could see that they were mad at each other. He wasn't too worried, though. He would be more worried if they didn't get in a fight with each other at least once a week.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me?" Ron shouted at her.

"I'm not talking about it anymore, Ron. I knew you would be like this. You are not in charge of me! I'm going back and you can't stop me!" she replied.

"What's Ron trying to stop you from doing?" Harry then asked.

"Hermione and I were… um… well, we were in my room," Ron started, making them both become very red, "and anyways, a Hogwarts owl flew in through the window delivering the letters from Hogwarts. I grabbed them and noticed that one was sent for Hermione along with the others. And then when I asked her about it, she just said that she decided to go back to school as if it shouldn't matter to me."

Hermione glared at him and replied, "I never thought it wouldn't matter to you. I just think it's what's best for me at the moment. I have made my choice, and you can't change my mind."

"Of course it is! Who says I was going to trying and change your mind? I'm just hurt that you would like you couldn't tell me something like this! But no, you didn't think to ask to see if I would be ok with it. Even after everything we have been through to get to where we are now!" he then said.

Hermione was all of a sudden uncharacteristically silent. Harry could tell that whatever she was expecting Ron to say that wasn't it. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just thought you would hate me for leaving you so soon," she finally said.

Ron smiled at her. "It won't be forever, and we've still got time. Hermione I could never hate you. Don't you ever think that for a second," he said. Then they began snogging, right in the middle of the room. Harry turned his head, but Ginny proceeded to throw a pillow at them and say, "Get a room!"

Next thing they knew, Mr. Weasley walked in with Kingsley Shacklebolt. They were laughing. Harry stood and Ginny followed suit. George didn't seem to notice that anything had changed. He hadn't looked up from his papers since when he first picked them up.

"Harry," Kingsley said, "how are you doing?"

"Better. Congratulations on becoming the official Minister of Magic, by the way," Harry replied, shaking Kingsley's hand.

"Thank you," he replied.

Mr. Weasley then said, "What brought you here today?"

"Well, actually I need to speak with Harry, Ron, and Hermione," he replied, calmly.

Harry exchanged worried looks with his best friends who were still across the room. He could see that they were thinking the same thing as he was. Wasn't the Ministry done with asking them questions? Didn't they already tell them everything that they know?

"Oh, we don't have to ask you anything about Voldemort or this past year or anything to do with that at all," Kingsley said, as if reading their minds. "Quite the opposite actually. Trust me, you guys may even like this, or at least I hope you do. Come on, let's go talk somewhere private."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He squeezed Ginny's hand before following Kingsley into the other room.

They all sat down at the kitchen table. The three of them stared at Kingsley, waiting for him to say why he was here. Finally, Kingsley ended up offering him and Ron a job at the Aurors' office. He offered one to Hermione too, but she refused. She truly did want to go back to school

Harry and Ron didn't say anything. Harry was ecstatic. This is what he wanted, but he wasn't sure that he would be able to become an Auror anymore because he didn't finish school. He was debating the idea of going back so that he could get his N.E.W.T.s, but now he wouldn't have to. And to make things even better, Ron would be working alongside him! It was perfect!

"So, what do you say?" Kingsley asked when neither of them replied.

Harry got one look from Ron and said, "Kingsley, I think I speak for the both of us when I say yes, of course!"

The future was bright. Both his best friends and he were going to be exactly where they wanted to be. Everything was going to be perfect.


	5. BitterSweet

Bitter-Sweet

Ron was still in shock, when he walked back in the living room five minutes later. Kingsley told them that they would be starting on Monday, what time they should be there, and where they should go. Then, Kingsley left, merely saying that he couldn't stay. Ron was more pleased than he could ever be. He always knew that Harry would most definitely become an Auror in the future. He even thought that Hermione would become one. He always hoped he would too, but he never really thought it was going to happen. He always thought he was second best at everything, but finally, things were going in the right direction in his life.

He sat down at the couch feeling slightly smug. Harry filled in Ginny and Mr. Weasley about the good news while Hermione whispered to him, "Congratulations."

At that moment George looked up from whatever he was doing and walked over to Ron. He then said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

By the look on George's face, Ron could tell whatever he needed to talk about was serious. He followed George back into the other room where he just came from.

George looked exhausted. There were bags under his eyes and the usual happy glow that Ron always remember on his older twin brothers' faces had completely left him. Ron remembered when they had buried Fred a couple of weeks ago. George didn't cry once, and he had barely eaten since. Ron couldn't imagine what losing your other half felt like. He was alone in this world now. It must be awful, but Ron knew he couldn't help him. There were no words that could fix his brother.

"So, what's up?" Ron finally asked, breaking the tension.

"Ron, before Fred died," he started, wincing at Fred's name, "we bought the store where Zonko's used to be. I was going to run the one in Diagon Alley, and he was going to move to the one in Hogsmeade. I could hire another person to run the store, but that just wouldn't be the same, and I could sell back the shop, but I don't think Fred would have wanted that."

At first Ron was confused as to what George was asking of him, but then Ron understood. "So, you asking me if I would run the shop," Ron said solemnly.

"You know I couldn't ask you if it wasn't a last resort. You can live in the apartment above the shop, and of course, I'll pay you," George then said.

Ron felt his face drop, and George noticed his disappointment.

"It won't be forever. I just really need your help," George pleaded with him, but he didn't have to. Ron had already made his choice. His brother needed him more than the Aurors did. Ron put on a fake smile and said to George, "Of course I'll help you. That's what brothers are for, right?"

Once again his dream was just out of his grasp. _It was just going to have to wait,_ he thought to himself, as he went to go send an owl to Kingsley.


	6. Jealousy

Jealousy

Hermione waited for Ron to come back from talking to George. He was taking a lot longer than she expected, which was bad. He was here to distract her from her own thoughts. She didn't want Harry and Ron to become Aurors without her. She wished that they would wait for her. Or at least one of them not become and Auror, though she would never tell them that. She knew it was their dream.

"George wants me to run a shop in Hogsmeade," Ron said, when he came back downstairs.

Hermione was worried about him. He looked pretty distressed when he ran up there. Hermione could tell that something was wrong, but she never imagined that it was this. She let out a sigh of relief and let a feeling of happiness wash over her. Harry's face fell, and she realized that she was the only one who wasn't upset about the news.

It wasn't that she didn't want Ron to become an Auror. It was just the three of them have been together for so long, since their very first year at Hogwarts when they defeated that troll together. They have been through so much. So if she was going to be honest with herself, she was jealous. She was jealous that Ron and Harry got to stay together, while she had to be the separate one. It was just the three of them for so long. For months to be exact. It just wasn't fair that nothing would change for them while everything would change for her. She knew she could become an Auror too, and she wanted to at one point. Hell, she still wanted to, but she knew that she would never be completely happy unless she did go back to school. But now she was guilty to say that she was happy that Ron and Harry weren't going to be together.

Harry then asked, "So you are going to do it?"

"It's not like I can say no," Ron replied.

Hermione could tell that neither of them was going to even attempt to find the bright side to the situation, which only made her feel worse. How could she have been hoping for something like this to happen only moments before? She was an awful friend.

"It can't be all that bad, Ron," she finally said, more to soothe herself than anything. If she could find some way to get him to be content about it, then she wouldn't feel as at fault anymore. "You can become an Auror later, and you will be living in Hogsmeade. You will be so close. I could see you practically anytime I wanted to."

Nobody moved for a second, as they let the information sink in. Hermione could almost imagine it. She would be going to school, learning about everything there is to learn. Then he lovely boyfriend would be waiting for her when she would go see him on weekends and holidays. She and Harry would be exactly where she wanted to be, doing what she wanted to do, while Ron worked at the joke shop.

Finally, Ron half-smiled at her and said, "Yeah, it's not all that bad."

It only made Hermione feel worse.


	7. Survivor

Survivor

Harry was in so much pain. He was tired. He was hungry. He wanted a hot shower and a bed. He didn't want to get up from the nice, cool floor, even though he knew he had to. He always had to. He had to get up and run the next mile without being seen if he wanted to pass this test. Then he had to create a bunch of different potions to pass the next one. Then he had to cast even more charms to pass the one after that.

_I've been through worse,_ he kept on telling himself. And it was true. The soreness he felt now was nothing compared to the pains he felt throughout his Hogwarts years. He has faced countless of cuts and bruise, the excruciating pain of the Cruciatus Curse. Battled trolls, dementors, giant spiders. Nearly died close to a million times. This is nothing compared to that. He wished Ron and Hermione were there beside him. His thoughts always seemed clearer when they were near him. His own word echoed in his brain at that moment. _I had a lot of help with all that stuff…_

He remembered vaguely saying those words in the Hog's Head down in Hogmeade. A large group of kid his own age looking up at him with awe and admiration. They had just finished listing all his accomplishments up until that moment. It was true. If it weren't for all the help he was given and a bit of luck, he probably would not be standing here. If it weren't for generally good gut feelings, someone always watching his back, and a little extra magic he would have probably been just like all the others.

Cedric Diggory, dying just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Professor Dumbledore, dying as a piece of a bigger plot. Sirius, dying for being a bit reckless and trying to save him. The list went on and on. Mad-Eye. Snape. Lupin. Mr. Crouch. Tonks. Fred. His parents. Hedwig.

He picked himself off the cold ground and began running again. They did not die in vain, he reminded himself. He succeeded. He may have needed their help. It may have cost their lives. But he succeeded. That was all that matter. He was the survivor. Now it was his job to do something about that. He had fought for his future for so long now that he almost forgot what he was going to do with it. This was it though.

He ran until his lungs burned, and then he ran some more. He dodged blasts of red lights that shot inches away from his head, and sent a couple of his own. Further. Further. Further.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter," he finally heard, when he thought he was at the point of giving in. "You have passed. We shall see you bright and early tomorrow for the next round of your Auror training."

The words didn't fully register at first. Finally he let out a sigh of relief.

He was going to be alright. He was sure of that much. He was going to pass all these unnecessary tests. He already had all the training that he needed. Small warmth spread throughout his body. There was something else he had forgotten. How thrilling it all was. Yes, it was terrifying, exhausting, and stressful, but that didn't matter. His adrenaline was pumping. A small smile creeped on his face. He apparated home, feeling good.


	8. Trapped

Trapped

Ron was absentmindedly waving his wand. Boxes were unpacking themselves as merchandise flew onto the shelves. It was a slow day. He watched Extendable Ears and Love Potions fly through the air amongst some of his brother's newer inventions. Ron reminisced about the day when he walked into his brothers' shop for the first time. Then there was life in every room, as children tried to stuff their pockets with whatever they could grab. Nostalgia washed over him.

Of course, Ron really didn't want to go back to the past. Those were dark times. Too many bad memories. But he did want the independence he once had. Ron had increasingly become trapped in his life. He would run the Hogsmeade shop, go get drinks at the Three Broomsticks, and visit with Hermione occasionally. He felt like a mere shadow of what he once was. Maybe he had peaked too early. It was days like these that Ron would give anything to bring his brother back. This made him feel guiltier, though, because Ron knew his intentions weren't purely selfless.

He pushed his resentment aside, as the last boxed was unpacked and shelved. Honestly, there were much worse places he could have been. It did make him happy when Hogwarts would have a Hogsmeade day. The third years that would just be getting used to venturing into the town would especially make his day. Their faces would light up as their pockets would be filled with some new toy or another. Also, Hermione had gotten special permission to come and visit him whenever she wanted. He would still sometimes have to pinch himself, just to make sure she was still his.

Ron decided to close shop up early. Nobody would be walking through the doors anyways. He made his way down the road to Honeydukes. He smiled to himself as he fondly remembered the day that Harry snuck out of Hogwarts and found him and Hermione in just the spot he was standing right now. In a burst of impulsiveness, Ron grabbed a chocolate frog box off the shelf.

"Will that be all?" the lady at the counter asked distractedly. She was just as bored.

"Yes," Ron replied, as he threw a couple of knuts to her.

Ron walked back toward the Weasley Wizard Wheezes as he un-wrapped his frog. The little bugger nearly got away from him, but Ron caught it mid-jump and quickly bit off a leg. His day instantly got better, as he thought about how Lupin taught him about the wonders of chocolate.

Next, Ron went to go find his chocolate frog card. He had long since stopped collecting them, but he still wanted to see if he could find the elusive Agrippa or Ptolemy. He never did end up finding them. He lazily turned over the card and proceeded to drop it into the snow. He shook his head once, convincing himself that he was crazy before picking up the card again. But just as he thought, his face was staring up at him from the small piece of plastic. "Ronald Weasley," he read aloud, "Most commonly known for helping defeat Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War alongside his friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Ronald "Ron" Weasley has also battled Acromantula, trolls, Death Eaters and has been one of the few to have successfully broken into Gringotts Bank. Ron has a sever fear of spiders and was a Keeper for the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts."

Ron beamed with pride. There was never a moment where he felt so free.


End file.
